Regularly sized gloves do not accommodate a user having an unusually sized hand, such as a hand which is exceptionally well-developed due to long practice of an art, craft or sport, or a hand which is deformed. Known hand measuring scales correlate hand size to ready made glove size, and do not measure the dimensions necessary to provide a well-fitting glove, custom cut for the particular hand measured.
Davis, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,799, describes a hand measurement scale which correlates to known glove sizes. No individual measurements are taken for providing a custom glove. Baird, U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,288, describes a similar apparatus, also correlated to standard glove sizes. Neither of these patents describes an instrument from which individual hand measurements are taken for translating into dimensions for making a custom glove.
Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,548, describes an apparatus for measuring a human hand which is also correlated to traditional glove sizing. The device only measures the length and width of the hand and the length of the middle finger. The device of Newman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,074, is directed toward a device for measuring the length of a middle finger and palm width, also for coordinating with sizes of ready-manufactured gloves. The Montgomery patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,972, also concerns selecting a ready-made glove, particularly a glove adapted to be used for hand injuries such as burns.